Romance at Star Resort
by LadyMiaka2
Summary: AUGUST 3,2007 CHAPTER 6 IS NOW UP AFTER A LONG WAIT OF 3 YEARS! After the second Dead or Alive tournament, Leifang and Jann lee both go to the same resort in China without knowing it ...
1. Arrival at Star Resort

Disclaimer: I do not own Jan Lee, Lei-fang or any other characters from Dead or Alive.  
  
Legend: *dkjfkjd* = thoughts "akdfkdj" = speech  
  
~ Arrival at Star Resort ~  
  
  
  
After the second Dead or Alive tournament, Lei-fang decided to return to her home country, China, to sort out the cobwebs looming around her head. She had heard of the Star Resort in a mountainous region. It was said that this resort was lost among nature's beauty and was one of the best places to go to when searching for a peaceful and relaxing area.  
  
Once she had checked in and brought her luggage up to her room, Lei-fang set out for a walk through the forest. The weather was warm for it was summer and the young chinese woman was dressed for it. Wearing azur sneakers, black capri pants, a white tank-top with an azur hem and her hair in its usual braided loops, Lei-fang breathed in the fresh air as her eyes marveled at he splendour of her surroundings.  
  
The trees were a lush green and flowers of every possible color lined the path that the girl had chosen. The chirpping of birds filled the atmosphere and bright butterflies dance around in the rays of sunlight that broke through the tree leaves.  
  
* I'm glad to have chosen this resort * Lei-fang thought to herself * It's so peaceful and calm. No fighting. No annoying men. Just the beautiful scenery ... I wonder what Jan Lee is doing at the moment? I he thinking about me? No, I doubt that ... Well, that shouldn't stop me from relaxing. The Dead or Alive tournament whiped me out. I met a lot of excellent fighters and realized that I still need to improve my skills. There is always room for improvement as my mother would say. Hmph, reminds me that school will be starting again in fall. I hope to do just as well this year.*  
  
Lei-fang emerged into a clearing. In the middle was a small lake with a waterfall flowing into it from the cliffs above. Surrounding the lake were rocks and flowers. The young woman's spirits lifted at the sight of such beauty. She didn't notice the young man sitting on one of the rocks who was observing her intently.  
  
*This is so wonderful!* Lei-fang exclaimed to herself as she sat on a rock near the waterfall and dipped her fingers in the cool water. She closed her eyes as her soul became one with the scenery. *I feel so serene. *  
  
~ Alrighty, that's it for the first chapter. I know it's kinda short but I just wanted to introduce both characters separately then everything will blend together (weeeeeheeeee!!! going round and round the blender!!!! ..... augrr .... I feel sick .........) Anyhow, please review and tell me what you think so far. Thankees!! =^_^= 


	2. What should I do?

Disclaimer: I do not own Jann Lee, Lei-fang or any other characters from Dead or Alive.  
  
Legend: *dkjfkjd* = thoughts "akdfkdj" = speech  
  
~ What should I do? ~  
  
.... * "Come on! It's a really great place!" Tsu told his friend, "Trust me. Two weeks at the Star Resort and you'll be in super shape!"  
  
Jann Lee arched an eyebrow. "Should I really believe you?" he asked, "Fine. I'll try it out. But if it doesn't work, you better run like hell."  
  
"Hahaha!! I knew you'd say that!" Tsu slapped Jann Lee on the back ...*  
  
*Maybe it wasn't such a bad thing after all. The Star Resort is fabulous.* Jann Lee thought to himself *I felt relaxed as soon as I arrived, and this clearing is so serene.* He sat on one of the rocks around the small lake. Crunch ... Crunch ... The young man turned his attention towards the sound. What he saw gave him quite a shock. *Lei-fang?* The girl apparently hadn't noticed him.  
  
Jann Lee stayed where he was. He watched Lei-fang walk to some rocks near the waterfall and dip her fingers into the water. He kept on watching her for some time and then decided to go ask why she was here.  
  
Wearing his usual black fighting clothes, Jann Lee slowly walked over to the young woman and stood behind her. "Lei-fang?"  
  
Lei-fang opened her eyes, slightly startled for she hadn't noticed anybody else in the area, turned around as she stood up and gasped. "Ja-Jann Lee! Wha-What ..." she stammered as she fell back onto the rocks. The young woman quickly regained her composure and stood face to face with Jann Lee. "What are you doing here?" she asked.  
  
"I was about to ask you the same thing," Jann Lee replied, "My friend, Tsu, said this resort was a good place to go to for relaxing."  
  
"Humph, I heard the same thing on TV and in magazines," answered Lei-fang, "I'm staying here for two weeks. I plan on improving my skills and enjoying the peaceful surroundings."  
  
The man in front of her seemed to have lost his sense of speech for a few moments. "That's ... good," he replied, "I'm staying two weeks also ... Hope to see you around." And with those last words he turned around and left the clearing. *Now that was lame.* Jann Lee told himself *I didn't know what to say anymore "Hope to see around" Obviously I'll be seeing her! ... Do I like her ...?*  
  
Lei-fang watched Jann Lee's retreating back. Once she couldn't see him anymore, she sat back down on the rocks, slightly dazed. *Jann Lee ... you were the last person I expected to see here. Proves how small the world can be.... I wish I could tell you what I feel for you, but I'm afraid you'll reject me .... Hmmm, he looked adorable when he was at a loss for words .... Why was he speechless all of a sudden? Might there be a glint of hope?*  
  
A cool breeze ruffled through the young woman's braided hair. She smiled to herself, took one last look at the beautiful clearing and left. *Maybe the hotsprings will help me relax* Lei-fang thought.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The young chinese man walked back to his room and lay on the bed. DRING! "What the!!" Jann Lee sat up, startled by the sound of the phone. He picked up the reciever and growled a hello to whoever was at the other end.  
  
"Hey man! What's up? You having a good time?" spoke the person who had disturbed him,"You there?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm there. What are you calling for Tsu?" Jann Lee growled once again into the reciever.  
  
"Whoa! What happened? You sound like something's bothering you," Tsu stated.  
  
"Lei-fang is also staying here for two weeks," the other replied, "And I acted like an idiot ..." Jann Lee thought over what had happened in the clearing, *A real idiot.*  
  
"Aaah, come on. You know you like her! Invite her for dinner or something," Tsu said, trying to help his friend, "Remember, you're there to have a good time. Who knows? Something good might come out of it. Listen, I gotta go now. Speak to ya later!"  
  
"Yeah, later. Bye," Jann Lee set down the reciever and lay on the bed once again. *Tsu's right. Maybe I should invite her for dinner. This place has lots of great restaurants.*  
  
~ Second chapter!!! Yay!!! I want to say thank you to all those who reviewed I really appreciated it!! (especially since this is my first fanfic on this site ^_^) Please review again!!!! Thankies!!! 


	3. Want to go for dinner with me?

Disclaimer: I do not own Jann Lee, Lei-fang or any other characters from Dead or Alive.  
  
Legend: *dkjfkjd* = thoughts "akdfkdj" = speech  
  
~ Want to go for dinner with me? ~  
  
Hmmm, I was right! These hot-springs are great!!* Lei-fang thought as she relaxed, alone in one of the many sections of the hot-springs. *I wonder if I should go see Jann Lee? He seemed disturbed or something after we met . Well, if I meet him again today I'll ask if anything's wrong.* The young woman dipped her head into the water and swam around a bit. She then surfaced for air and decided to go back to her room and get ready for dinner since it was already 6 o'clock p.m. She wrapped a towel around herself and walked to the locker-room.  
  
Lei-fang dressed herself in the same clothes she had on earlier and walked out of the locker-room. Just as she was about to turn the corner to go to her room she ran into someone. "Ooh! Sorry ." Lei-fang took a good look at who she had just ran into, "Jann Lee . Is everything alright?"  
  
"Yes why?" he responded. * Should I invite her for dinner tonight or tomorrow? I think I'll go for tomorrow. Tonight I just feel like spending time on my own. Yeah, tomorrow's a better idea. *  
  
"Well, you seemed somewhat disturbed after we met ." Lei-fang began, "Am I bothering you or something? I really didn't expect to see you here, I mean I really wasn't following you ."  
  
Jann Lee smiled. "I was just surprised to see you. And I think you were equally surprised to see me here so I don't think you followed me . unless you're an excellent actress."  
  
"Ok, if you say nothings wrong," the young women replied, "But if something is bothering you, don't be afraid to tell me alright?"  
  
"I will. Hey, do you want to eat dinner with me tomorrow night?" Jann Lee asked slightly nervous. * I hope she doesn't say no . and that I'm not sounding like a total fool. Sometimes I wish I could trade places with Tsu. He's always so open and isn't shy to talk to girls. Aaah, life can be cruel .*  
  
A radiant smile spread across Lei-fang's face. "Of course I will!!" she answered enthusiastically, "We'll meet in the lobby at 6:30 p.m. alright?" * Ooh!! He actually asked me out on a date!!!! I feel like I'm walking on a cloud!! Now what will I wear? *  
  
"Sure, that'll be alright. See you then . or maybe before!" Jann Lee said as he walked away. * Finally, that wasn't so bad. Maybe things will turn out for the best. Atleast I hope so.*  
  
Lei-fang literally floated the rest the of the way to her room. With a dreamy look on her face she fell on the bed and sighed. * I'm in heaven!!! * The young woman smiled and sat up. *I think I'll order something up and watch a movie for tonight. * And so, Lei-fang ordered a traditional Chinese dish and watched "The Kiss of the Dragon".  
  
Hmmm it's only 9 p.m. I'm not tired yet . Another walk maybe? Na, I'll just read the book Shiori lent me. Now where is it .. * Lei-fang rummaged through her bags and things around the room trying to find the book her friend had lent her. * Where is that darn book!! * Annoyance brewing up inside, she looked frantically around the room until her eyes landed on the bedside table. On in lay the book she had been looking for. * Stupid me. * Lei-fang thought as she walk over and picked it up.  
  
On the front cover of the book was written the title A Walk to Remember by Nicolas Sparks. As she opened the book a not fell out :  
  
Dear Lei-fang,  
  
Hey girl!! How are you doing at the Star Resort! I hope you enjoy reading this book as much as I did. Just to warn you I cried at the end * sniff sniff * Anyhow, call me to say how things are going. Maybe you'll find you own romance while you're out there!  
  
Friends-4-ever, Shiori =^_^=  
  
I just might Shi, I just might! * Lei-fang told herself and then began to read the book. About an hour or so later, the young woman decided it was time to sleep. She quickly changed herself into her bright blue pyjamas, turn out the light and fell fast asleep.  
  
  
  
Jann Lee walked into one of the many fast food restaurants of the resort and picked out something to satisfy his stomach. He sat alone at one of the booths. He ate slowly, thinking things over.* What would happen tomorrow night? How will things turn out? Am I acting like an idiot? Of course I am . am I? * The young man finished his meal quite confused. He cleaned up his booth and went out for a walk around the garden in back of the resort.  
  
The garden was filled with beautiful flowers, trees and fountains. Lights had been placed inside bushes and along the paths making the area resemble a picture out of a fantasy book. Jann Lee sat by one of the illuminated fountains and looked into the water. Gold fish were swimming about and coins could be seen shining at the bottom.  
  
Hmm, I just hope that everything goes alright . I really don't want to mess things up . * the young chinese mean thought. * Maybe I should call Tsu tomorrow and ask him for some tips . or maybe not . last time I did I ended up being yelled at for an hour or so and she screamed like a real banshee! *  
  
Jann Lee stood up and walked back to his room. * I'll call him anyhow . just in case. * He looked out the window which over looked the rest of the resort. Couples walking hand in hand were strewn about the place. Crazy teens trying to pull off some dumb pranks were being yelled at by their annoyed parents. Little kids were playing tag and laughing for nothing at all.  
  
Jann Lee smiled to himself. He enjoyed watching little kids have fun. * Sometimes I wish I could be a kid again. No worries, everything already taken care of for you, life seems just perfect. Hmm, it's getting late. Better get some sleep. * With that, the young man went to sleep till the next morning.  
  
-- Third Chapter!! Ok, I know my chapters aren't all that long and I'm very sorry. I'm trying to make them longer and it's the first time I write a romance fanfic .. Don't forget to review!!! I really appreciate it!!! Oh and thank you to all those who had reviewed for the last chapter!!! And another thing, I wont be able to upload the next chapter until about two weeks from today . my computer at my mother's house wont let me upload so I have to use my dad's and I wont be here for another two weeks, so you'll have to wait till then unless I upload at school but anyhow, we'll see how things go!! Bye Bye for now!! -- 


	4. Dinner Time

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters except for Tsu and Shiori.  
  
I'm sorry for not updating in like . three weeks . I was very busy with school work, I didn't get the time to write and I didn't have a Windows or well PC at my disposition . ( I have a darn Mac at my mother's ).  
  
= Dinner Time =  
  
Lei-fang woke up the next morning feeling fully rested. * That was a good night's sleep!! I haven't felt so rested in a long time. * she thought to herself as she got out of bed. * First a shower. * And so, the young woman took a nice long hot shower and came out of the steaming bathroom dressed in only a towel.  
  
Lei-fang rummaged through her bags until she found underwear, a pair of cream coloured shorts and navy, light blue and black striped thick strap tank-top. She went back into the bathroom, dressed and came out combing her hair which she then fastened into her usual braided loops. * Hmm, I wonder what they have for breakfast this morning? Oh, I should call Shiori after! *  
  
The young woman walked down to the restaurant section of the resort and entered one of them. The inside was decorated with pictures of fruits, pancakes, and other bakeries. To her left was a buffet filled with eggs, sausages, fruits, bakeries, etc.. * Wow!! The food looks good!! * Lei-fang was shown to a table by one of the waitresses. "I'll take the buffet thank you," she told the waitress as she was handed a menu. The waitress nodded, "May I serve you something to drink? We have fruit juice, tea, coffee ." Lei-fang thought for a moment then replied, "I'll have a tropical punch juice if that's possible." Once again the waitress nodded and left to get the juice.  
  
In the meantime, the young Chinese woman walked over to the buffet and picked up a plate. * Hmm, these scrambled eggs look tasty! * Just as she was about to pick up the large spoon to scoop up some eggs, someone grabbed it and began serving themselves. "Humph," Lei-fang said under her breath. "Sorry, I didn't realize you were going for the same thing . Lei-fang," the person said.  
  
The girl looked over at the person standing beside her. "Oh! Good morning Jann Lee!" she replied, "It's alright, there's still some eggs left!" She took the spoon that Jann Lee had just set down and served herself some eggs. She then proceeded to the sausages and fruits. "You had a good night's sleep?" Jann Lee smiled back, "Yes I did. I believe you did so too?" Lei-fang nodded in response. "Are you eating alone?" the young man asked as he served himself a couple of plain pancakes. "Yes, but I wouldn't mind some company," the girl replied. They both went back to Lei-fang's table as the waitress brought the fruit juice. The Chinese girl thanked her and sat down. The two ate breakfast chatting about the last tournament.  
  
"Well, that was a good breakfast!" Lei-fang exclaimed as she finished her last piece of fruit and set down her fork, "I have to go make a phone call now. We'll see each other tonight . or maybe before, again." Jann Lee nodded. "I have a phone call to make as well," he replied while standing up, "Oh if you have the chance, you should go visit the garden in back of the resort. It's really beautiful." The girl smiled, "Okay, I wont forget that!" Jann Lee smiled and left for his room.  
  
* I hope that dinner tonight will just as nice . * the young man thought as he entered his room a smile creeping upon his face, * or maybe even better . * He closed the door behind him and sat on his bed. Jann Lee picked up the phone and dialled Tsu's number.  
  
"Hello, you've reached mister sleepy head. Please leave a message and I call once I wake up. Beep!" Jann Lee frowned. "Tsu get up!!! There's a pretty lady waiting for you by the phone!!" The young man heard someone stumbling in the background and the phone switch on. "Very funny Jann Lee. Don't you have any other BETTER methods of waking me up?" Jann Lee smiled to himself, "Well it seems to work doesn't it?"  
  
"Ugh, forget that," Tsu replied sighing, "So, did you ask that chick out for dinner already?" Jann Lee cringed at Tsu for calling Lei-fang that chick even though he couldn't see him. "Her name is Lei-fang and yes I did," he answered. * Why in the world did I call him for? *  
  
"So, what you calling me for?" the man at the other end of the line asked. "I was just asking myself that question," the other replied, "I was thinking of asking for advice but last time that got me in trouble ." Jann Lee could hear his friend laughing. "Alright, well I'll atleast give you this piece of advice!," Tsu replied still laughing, "Just be yourself and everything's gonna be fine! Now, if you don't mind, I'd like to go back to bed." Now it was Jann Lee's turn to laugh, "Sure sleepy head! Bye!" He hung up the phone, walked over to the window and opened it. He simply stood there for a while breathing in the fresh air and admiring the scene outside.  
  
= = = = = =  
  
Lei-fang dialled Shiori's number while sitting by the opened window. "Hello, Shiori? It's Lei-fang!" she said into the receiver, "How are you?" The girl could hear her friend chuckle at the other end, "I'm doing fine and you? I see you found the note in the book! Did you by any chance meet someone interesting?" Lei-fang giggled a little, "Actually, Jann Lee is also staying here and invited me for dinner tonight! I really didn't expect him to do so! Anyhow, I don't really know what I should wear though ." The girl frowned thinking about the dresses she had brought with her.  
  
"How about that white one, Chinese style?" Shiori suggested, "I think it would be great!" Lei-fang thought for a moment, "Yeah I think I'll go for that one! Thanks Shi!!" "Your very welcome come Lei!," the other girl replied with a chuckle, "Listen, I have to go check on my little brother . I think he's stuck in the tree again ." Lei-fang laughed, "Alright! Bye bye!!" She hung up the phone and stood up. * Hmm, I think I'll take a walk through the garden as Jann Lee suggested! * And so, Lei-fang made her way to the garden.  
  
= = Lobby, 6:30 p.m. = =  
  
Jann Lee stood in the lobby dressed in black baggy but okay for the occasion pants and a red short-sleeved shirt, waiting for Lei-fang. A hand tapped on his shoulder and he turned around to face a young woman dressed in a white Chinese style dress (the dress she wears in DOA2) with a big smile on her face.  
  
"I'm not late I hope?" she asked. "No, not at all," Jann Lee replied with a smile. He took her hand and they walked to the restaurant section. They entered a candle lit restaurant and were shown to a table near the window. They sat down and were each handed a menu.  
  
"Hmm, there's a lot of good food here ." Lei-fang said thoughtfully. "I know, that's why I chose this place," the man in front of her replied while looking through the menu as well. They settled on a salad as an entry, something with fish as the main course and fortune cookies for desert.  
  
During the entire meal they chatted about things in general, stuff that was going on around the world, what they were planning for the future etc. They basically had a great time and were very much enjoying themselves. Once they finished, Jann Lee asked Lei-fang if she had gone to the gardens. She nodded in response. "Do you want to see them at night?" he questioned her. The girl smiled.  
  
They paid for their meal and headed to the garden. Just like the night before, it was lit with lanterns on the sides of the paths and in the bushes. "Wow! It's even more beautiful at night!" Lei-fang exclaimed. She ran over to the fountain where Jann Lee had gone the night before. She sat on the side.  
  
"I had a really good time Jann Lee," the girl said softly, "Thanks for inviting me." Jann Lee sat down beside Lei-fang, "Your welcome. I had a really good time too. So, what do you plan on doing for the rest time that you're here?" The girl looked around thoughtfully. "Well, tomorrow I was planning on starting my training again. Hey! Maybe we could train together! What do you think?" she replied. Jann Lee smiled, "It would be a good idea."  
  
Suddenly, the lights in the garden shut off and the only light available was the moonlight. "I think it's time we think about heading back to our rooms." Lei-fang said a little sad. They walked back into the building and up to Lei-fang's room. "Thanks again," she said. "You welcome," Jann Lee replied once again, "Good night!"  
  
Lei-fang watched Jann Lee's retreating back as he went to his own room. She then entered her room with a big smile on her face. The girl switched her dress for her pjs and quickly fell in a peaceful slumber.  
  
Jann Lee walked into his room smiling as well. He walked over to the window and closed it since it had been open since this morning. He too changed for his night wear and went over to his bed. He lay on it for a while thinking about the nights events before sleep eventually took over.  
  
= = Voila!! Chapter 4!! It's the longest chapter so far! (makes up for my three week absence =^_^=) Anyhow, please review I appreciate your encouraging comments!!! Thankies to all those who had reviewed for the last chapter!! ^_^ 


	5. Cheep Guy

Author's note: Here it is!! The fifth chapter after I don't know how long *sweat drop*  
  
Hehehe, alright well I hope you enjoy! ^_^  
  
Legend: *sdkjfkd* = thoughts "dhfskjhdf" = speech  
  
~ Cheep Guy ~  
  
Lei-fang woke up the next morning to the sound of a ringing phone. She turned to her right side, outstretched an arm from under the bed sheets and searched for the appliance that was producing the annoying noise. She slowly brought the receiver to her ear and mumbled a hello.  
  
"How was your date!" Shiori yelled into Lei-fang's ear, "Come on! Wake up! It's past eleven already!"  
  
"What!?" the other exclaimed sleepily while looking for the alarm clock and groaned once she found it reading 11:15 am. "I went to bed pretty late ok?"  
  
Shiori laughed, "Yes I figured as much. So come on, spill the details! How was it? Where did you go eat? What did you do after? Did he kiss you?"  
  
Lei-fang lay on her back with a smile on her face. "We ate at this really sweet restaurant. I don't remember the name but the food was delicious. We chatted through the entire meal then we went for a walk in the garden. Aaah, it was absolutely great!" she told her friend.  
  
"Sure but did he kiss you? Eh, did he?" Shiori asked excitedly. Lei-fang chuckled, "No he didn't kiss me."  
  
The young Chinese woman held the receiver at arms length as the other girl exploded. "WHAT! HE DIDN'T EVEN KISS YOU GOODNIGHT!? WHAT A CHEEP GUY! I MEAN I WAS SURE THAT'S WHAT HE MEANT TO DO WHEN HE TOOK YOU TO THE GARDEN! THE LOOK ON HIS FACE SAID IT ALL!"  
  
Lei-fang bolted up straight, "What do you mean the look on his face? What would you know what his expression was!?"  
  
The girl at the other end swallowed hard, "Um well, um, I, um, hehehe ...."  
  
"Shiori!? Don't tell me you came to the Star Resort as well simply to make sure Jann Lee and I got together!?" Lei-fang exclaimed in an angry tone.  
  
Silence followed for a few moments. "Yes," said a very small voice, "But not just to make sure you and cheep guy got together. I wanted to see what the resort was like and besides I needed a break from my annoying little brother."  
  
"Right, so where are you now?" Lei-fang asked. "In the lobby. How about you meet me here in half an hour? We could have lunch together. Unless you had something planned with cheep guy?"  
  
"I'll be there in half an hour," the other answered, "And he's not a cheep guy!" With that Lei-fang went to prepare herself.  
  
Half an hour later, Lei-fang appeared in the lobby wearing a black short skirt with a light blue tank-top and black platform sandals. Her hair being in its usual braided loops, she looked around for her friend Shiori. Once she had spotted her, Lei-fang stomped in her direction.  
  
Shiori giggled at her friend's attitude. Shiori wore a cream coloured short skirt with a navy blue one strapped tank-top that matched the blue streaks in her cherry read hair that was pulled back in a neat ponytail.  
  
"Nice shoes," Lei-fang said referring to Shiori's all most identical platform sandals. The other girl could do nothing but giggle. "come one, lets go for lunch!"  
  
The walked into The Vineyard and sat at a table for two. a waitress immediately came over with menus which they quickly picked their meal from and the settle for their little "chat".  
  
Lei-fang glared at Shiori, who simply smiled. They stared like that for a few moments until Lei-fang broke the silence. "I cannot believe you came here!? You said you were busy babysitting your bro and that you didn't like this type of place!?"  
  
Shiori smiled, "Actually, I was planning on coming right from the start." Lei-fang's jaw dropped, "WHAT!?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Oh Jann lee-ee, it's time to wake up honey ..." a soft voice whispered into Jann lee's ear. The young man slowly turned his head and opened his eyes to find Tsu about two-three inches away from his face. "TSU!?" he yelled and pushed him on the floor.  
  
The other man fell back laughing hysterically. "Well, atleast that trick still works!" He managed to say through a few laughs. Tsu wore black cargo pants with a dark green short sleeve shirt. His dark blue hair was spiked with what seem to Jann lee, a ton of gel.  
  
"What the hell are you doing here?" Jann lee growled as he got out of bed and went to this his bathroom grabbing some clothes along the way which consisted of dark blue cargo pants and a light yellow T-shirt.  
  
"Well, the place seemed cool so I thought I'd see it for myself and besides I wanted to keep an eye on you and that chick .. Lei-fang," Tsu explained as he got up and walked over to the window.  
  
"When did you get here?" Jann lee asked coming out of the bathroom. "Last night," the other replied, "Just before your date. So how was it? Did you kiss her?"  
  
"It was ... great actually," Jann lee answered while picking up some clothes that was lying around, "We ate at this restaurant, talked and then went to the garden for a walk."  
  
Tsu sat down on the window sill, "Sure but did you kiss her? Come on, you must have kissed her!?" Jann lee sighed knowing all to well what his friend's reaction will be. "No," he simply stated.  
  
The blue haired man blinked a few times before fully registering the answer. "WHAT!? HOW COULD YOU NOT HAVE KISSED HER!?YOU SUPPOSED TO ATLEAST KISS HER GOODNIGHT! YOU-YOU CHEEP GUY!!"  
  
The other man sighed as he grabbed his friend by the arm and dragged him out of his room down to the restaurant area. Jann lee then noticed it was noon time. "Where d'you want to eat?" he asked Tsu. "There," the other replied pointing towards a tradition Chinese restaurant.  
  
Jann lee ate slowly while Tsu kept on reprimanding him for not kissing Lei- fang. *Oh boy, this is going to be a long, long *  
  
After eating lunch, Jann lee decided to go for a walk in the garden ... dragging Tsu who was still yelling at him. They walked over to the fountain where Jann lee and lei-fang had been the night before. The noise of foot steps diverted their attention to the right.  
  
Lei-fang was stomping her way along the garden followed by smiling Shiori. They had been walking around like this for a good fifteen minutes. They neared the fountain where Jann lee and Tsu were currently but Lei-fang was much to angry and bewildered to notice them.  
  
"Gee what's up with that chick?" Tsu said pointing to Lei-fang. Jann lee glared at his friend for a second . "That's Lei-fang," he replied. "Oh Okay, so who's the girl following her?" the other asked.  
  
Lei-fang suddenly stopped in her tracks and turn around to grab Shiori by the shoulders. "I can't believe you did that!? Planning it from the start!? You could have warned me instead of ... grrr!? Lei-fang yelled while shaking Shiori like a rag doll.  
  
"Hey, don't hurt the poor girl now," Tsu said coming up behind Lei-fang. the young woman ignored him.  
  
"He does have a point, Lei-fang," Jann lee added. Lei-fang let go of Shiori surprised. "Jann lee, I didn't notice you ..." she said while turning to face him. Jann lee opened his moth to reply but was interrupted by Shiori.  
  
"So it's cheep guy," she said while eyeing him, " Not bad but he's still cheep for not kissing you."  
  
"SHIORI!!" Lei-fang exclaimed.  
  
"Well, finally someone agrees with me," Tsu said smiling. Jann lee and Lei- fang gave them both a you don't want to mess with me glared.  
  
"Um maybe we should go, bye bye." Shiori croaked while backing away with Tsu to finally run off farther in the garden.  
  
"Who's that girl?" Jann lee asked Lei-fang. "That was my friend Shiori. She came here to .. somewhat spy on me and you ... who was that guy? One of your friends?" She replied. "Yeah, Tsu. He suggested the resort and finally came with some what the same purpose as your friend."  
  
Both were silent for a moment before giving each other an evil grin. "They'll see ..."  
  
~ Yay! Fifth chapter done!!! Sorry for taking so long ... anyhow, I hope you enjoyed it and please, please review! It's all thanks to you that I'm continuing this story. Oh and thank you to all those who had reviewed for the other chapters!! =^_^= ~ 


	6. Revenge

Here it is! After 3 years of no updating, the 6th chapter has finally arrived!

Disclaimer: I do not own Jan Lee, Lei-fang or any other characters from Dead or Alive.

+thoughts+ "speech"

Chapter Six: Revenge

Lei-fang looked somewhat frantically at the clock sitting on the Shiori's bedside table, "Hurry up Shi! We're going to be late for supper!" Shiori came out of the bathroom wearing a black single strap summer dress. "Why do we have to dress up again?" she asked Lei-fang who was wearing a bright red traditional Chinese dress with a dragon print.

Lei-fang sighed and rolled her eyes, "Because we're going to ear at a fancy restaurant with Jann Lee and Tsu." Shiori pouted, " I can understand that you want to be all chick'n'swell for cheep guy but why me?" Lei-fang glared at the girl for calling Jann Lee a cheep guy but didn't answer her question. Instead, she walked towards the door and exited the room. Sighing, Shiori followed her friend.

Two young men were waiting in front of The Swan, one of the many fancy restaurants of the Star Resort, both clad in black "dress" pants and shirts. Tsu yawned, "Why do women always take so long to get ready and why the hell are we going to a fancy restaurant?"

Jann Lee sighed exasperated, "Because we're going to a fancy restaurant. If you and Shiori hadn't run off, maybe you would have had a say in which restaurant we would have supper at." The other man made a humph and looked around.

At that moment, Shiori and Lei-fang arrived in the restaurant area and spotted the two men waiting for them at the entrance of The Swan. They were shown to a table by a waitress and were each handed a menu. They chatted for a little while until, "Jann Lee, would you come with me for a minute please," asked Lei-fang. "Sure," Jann Lee answered and both left the table leaving Tsu and Shiori alone.

"Ummm, so you came here to spy on Jann Lee and Lei-fang," Tsu said. Shiori smiled and nodded, "Yes but I also wanted to get away from my little brother. He's been a real pest lately." The blue haired man chuckled, "Kids are always pests if you ask me."

A waitress came to their table, "Would you please follow me?" The two looked at each other confused. They followed the waitress to another part of the restaurant where she stopped by a table for two lit with candles, and motioned for them to sit down.

"Uhh, what's this?" Shiori asked confused. The waitress smiled, "The table you reserved of course. I will have your entrees served in five minutes." Shiori and Tsu sat down still confused.

Through a window not far from where their friends were seated, Jann Lee and Lei-fang attempted to stifle their laughs. They walked away laughing when Tsu had turned to look towards the window. "This is just too hilarious!" Lei-fang exclaimed while Jann Lee smiled.

"I can't believe they did this to us!" Shiori growled, "They are so going to get it!" The man sitting in front of her nodded while eating the main course the waitress had just served. "I bet you they're in the garden planning more trick like this," Tsu said, "Let's go pay them a little visit after desert." The girl nodded energetically.

Jann Lee and Lei-fang decided to go eat at a buffet in a European restaurant. "The looks on their faces was priceless when they realized what was going on!" Jann Lee said while eating. The young Chinese woman giggled in response. They finished their meal and decided to go for a walk in the garden again. They did not notice however that they were being followed.

Lei-fang smiled as she looked around and clapped her hand together, "So, what should we do next?" she asked. Jann Lee as she turned to face him.

"ABSOLUTELY NOTHING!!" yelled Tsu jumping out of the bushes with Shiori from behind Jann Lee. Unfortunately, the blue haired young man lost his footing and tried to regain his balance by grabbing onto Jann Lee but accidently pushed him forward, "Sorry man … Uhh …"

Jann Lee had tried not to fall forward on Lei-fang but missed and both fell to the ground. "Eeeee!! Where's my camera!" Shiori squealed. Lei-fang had landed on her back, Jann Lee on top of her and their lips were pressed against each other. Both turned a bright shade of red, Lei-fang's face matching her dress.

Voila! Worth the 3 years wait:P I hope that you enjoyed. The next chapter should be up sometime next week, hopefully before I leave for the weekend. Please Review! -


End file.
